


【五奇人】Salome

by alonglongrun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 提示：①主要出场角色为五奇人，出场cp如下：宗夏、涉奏、零涉、涉夏+零夏、结尾有少量纺夏提及②ooc概率较大，请谨慎判断是否选择阅读





	【五奇人】Salome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MydearlittleT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MydearlittleT).

再次提示：  
①主要出场角色为五奇人，出场cp如下：  
宗夏、涉奏、零涉、涉夏+零夏、结尾有少量纺夏提及  
②ooc概率较大，请谨慎判断是否选择阅读

他的眼睛被半透明的浅红布料蒙住，植物汁液染就的暗淡颜色恰到好处挡住了室内昏暗的光。为逆先夏目缠上布料的人在他额头上印下一个吻，然后握住他的手腕，引着他走向不远处水声起伏的地方。他听见有人在说话，那带有愠怒的熟悉语气正抱怨着什么。  
“虽说工具都是防水的，但你要是一直这样动来动去的话，我可不保证会发生什么。”  
“因为里面实在是太痒了…哈…”  
逆先夏目为这话语中夹杂的轻喘而脸上发烫，他的目光从织物的缝隙偷溜出去，捕捉到了两个身影。那是斋宫宗和深海奏汰，他们分别侧倚着浴池的内外边缘，似乎是在量尺寸。深海奏汰背对他们坐在水中，赤裸的脊背被水光照亮；斋宫宗灵巧的双手正带着细而软的卷尺游走在水中少年一丝不挂的身躯上。虽然看不清脸，不过逆先夏目能够想象他的宗哥哥此刻皱起眉头的样子，脑海中的画面让他的嘴角不自觉地上扬了一些。  
将他牵至这里的日日树涉放开了他手腕上的桎梏，蒙住眼的红纱被打成结固定。逆先夏目感到自己的心跳在加快，呼吸的空气愈发粘连，他从室内的旖旎气氛隐约预感到了接下来将会发生的事。  
“看啊，就像天边的阴云遮挡了日光，仲夏夜骚乱的虫鸣打断美梦，王那高贵的面庞此刻正被不快的情绪所干扰着呢。”  
日日树涉低沉的嗓音在他耳畔突然响起，不大的音量却如惊雷般令逆先夏目从脊椎深处震颤了。他终于想起不久前这位师傅递给他的剧本，在他的名字后面一条横线连着故事里一种命运，那上面印着：莎乐美。  
“想想我教授与你的那些知识，莎乐美，”日日树涉指引他跪坐在斋宫宗的身旁，气声嘶哑饱含引诱：“用它们来取悦你的王、你的继父吧。”  
指尖下的腿部肌肉略有僵硬，想必斋宫宗多少还有些不适应这样的排练。逆先夏目突然生出了些坏心眼，他可以成为这一幕的主导者，给他的希律王，他亲爱的宗哥哥一点小惊喜。  
身体高度敏感的部位被温暖湿润的口腔所包围，茎身被舌头不断灵活舔弄的同时，龟头被阵阵收紧的喉口吮吸，急不可耐得像是要从里面立刻榨取些汁液出来满足蓬发的欲望。斋宫宗从未被含得这么深过，他还记得逆先夏目上一次把阴茎吞进嘴里时下意识的抗拒，当时动作里那份生涩，现在已经荡然无存。  
“这些也是你教他的吗？”  
斋宫宗的眉头皱得更紧了，他侧头看着大半个身子都泡进水里去了的日日树涉。对方不置可否，对着质问只发出了意味不明的笑声。深海奏汰赤裸而坦然地半靠在日日树涉怀里，面色潮红地望向斋宫宗，犹如一条在葡萄酒发酵池里喝醉了的游鱼。  
在水面之下，在深海奏汰大张的双腿之间，是刚刚一直干扰着斋宫宗测量进展的罪魁祸首。细线的一头被日日树涉握在手里，无情地调到了最大的震动频率；另一头消失在蓝发少年的臀瓣之间。斋宫宗的软尺正缠绕着深海奏汰充血的性器，和直抵对方前列腺的小球一起挑逗着燃烧的情欲，尽职且防水。  
视线被遮挡放大了逆先夏目其余的感官，它们几乎都被斋宫宗的气味和体温填满了；然而在间隙中，他听见了不远处传来肉体拍打水流声和缱绻的喟叹。日日树涉在深海奏汰身体里出入的同时低声念着台词，仿佛此时所发生的一切都不过是这幕戏的一部分罢了。尽管心中仍有迷惘，逆先夏目还是乖巧的扮演着自己的角色。  
他回想起之前日日树涉对自己做的方式，努力有节奏地吞咽，高热的肉棒在他口中愈发坚硬涨大，将柔软的脸颊怼得凸了出来。斋宫宗的手从逆先夏目的肩向上滑去，撩起从后者蒙眼轻纱中掉出的，纷乱零落的红发，轻轻绕至耳后。随着吞吐动作的幅度加大，手指的抚摸从逆先夏目耳垂挪到了他的下巴。  
“…吐出来吧。”  
他听见斋宫宗忍耐着的，语气努力温和的命令，立刻选择了相反的答案——更用力地吸榨着口中的肉棒。尽管做好了心理准备，突然涌来的大量精液还是让逆先夏目呛了一下。他吞下了大部分，剩下的顺着嘴角流下，抬手欲擦时却被一个饱含水汽的吻给打断了。  
刚从水池中离开的深海奏汰摸起来冰凉而光滑，可他尝起来是滚烫柔软的，逆先夏目的脸被捧住以加深这个吻。蒙住他双眼的红纱被扯下，光线在刚刚呛出的泪水里折射。他越过深海奏汰的肩膀，望见了这出戏里真正的主人公。  
“伟大的圣人，请看清你身下的人——他正是违背伦理，同自己亡夫的兄弟结合的王后，是你所批判…唔…”  
作为日日树涉饱含情感台词的回应，黑暗中传来轻笑声。逆先夏目睁大双眼，他的注意力全被不远处那一幕吸引住了。  
笼罩着蓝色微光的银色长发坠在柔软的地毯上，后仰的脖颈弧度宛如垂死的天鹅。日日树涉用手肘撑起自己的上半身，他的双腿被高高抬起，挂在另一个人的臂弯里。黑暗中缓缓侵入他身体的人苍白似吸血鬼，似幽魂，似被希律王囚禁于阴森地牢中的施洗者约翰。  
逆先夏目可以确定自己所读的剧本中并无这一幕，也许是饰演施洗者一角的朔间零提前来到舞台上，令按部就班的排练宣告终止，使得事态发展更加动人心魄了。他就这样愣在原地，罔顾深海奏汰在他和斋宫宗脸颊上印下的亲吻，满眼都是那两人交合的画面。  
随着肉体撞击的清脆声音愈发响亮，刚刚还在努力朗读台词的日日树涉再也说不出完整的句子，口中只剩下支离破碎的呻吟。戏服的白色长袍被掀起，胸口肿胀的乳首被玩弄于唇齿之间，身体里的敏感点被轻车熟路地找到、碾磨；意外而惊喜的展开让日日树涉情欲蓬发。他从颠倒的视角中发现了红着脸躲避他目光的逆先夏目，于是笑着向对方所在的方向伸出了手。  
犹豫之间朔间零也注意到了他们的胶着，他抬起头，顺着日日树涉的手捕捉到了逆先夏目的视线。一旦注视了那双眼睛就再也挪不开目光，逆先夏目站起身，层层叠叠的纱衣随之滑落。当他身披最后一层白纱的里衣，终于站到他们面前时，朔间零的微笑似是在鼓励又似是在责难。  
至此，这出戏的情节已然出现了微妙的偏差——本应负责展现魅惑的一方反被引诱了。逆先夏目成了被塞壬歌喉诱惑的水手，义无反顾地投入情欲的海洋。日日树涉跪立于他身前，正被腰间横着的手臂向后拉，以承受下身交合部位的猛烈抽查。他再次向他伸出手，这次他投入了他的怀中。  
他和日日树涉的性器隔着堪堪蔽体的轻薄布料摩擦，强烈的快感触电般涌入大脑。二人的性器被握住轻轻撸动，日日树涉吻住他摩擦得有些红肿的嘴唇，将惊呼溶化在唇舌之间。逆先夏目无端感到懊恼，明明已经不是第一次做这样的事了，可他还是学不会师傅那样的游刃有余。  
直到后穴传来异物感，前端也在高潮的边缘徘徊，逆先夏目才意识到日日树涉的手指沾满了他们流出来的前液，正在自己的后穴口画着圈打转。许久未经人事的入口被轻易闯入，紧致火热的肉壁立刻迎上来，推着纤长的手指向更深的地方探去。  
淫液闪着粘腻的光从日日树涉大腿上滑落，打湿了他的发尾，又黏糊地缠上逆先夏目的大腿。刚刚被射满了小穴的日日树涉看起来毫不在意身后不断流出的浊液，他专心致志于开发怀中喘得厉害的红发少年。朔间零不知何时来到了他的对面，从背后轻轻搂起支撑不住自己身体的逆先夏目，好让他能顺利地将第三根手指塞入紧致的甬道。  
肌肤相贴，十指交握，逆先夏目的下身湿的一塌糊涂，阴茎硬得难受却没有达成射精的欲望。或许是因为朔间零的呼吸拍打在他耳侧，粗糙的杂音引起内心深处的骚动；那双深红色的眼眸正注视着他，在这样的目光里发泄欲望宛如渎神。  
日日树涉终于停下了指尖的动作，力度轻重相间地按压着甬道里最敏感的那一点，同时继续将二人的性器握在一起揉弄。这让逆先夏目终于支撑不住，射了日日树涉满满一手。淋漓尽致的快感电流般顺着血液流遍全身，他闭上眼喘息，准备迎接发泄后熟悉的虚无感。  
这时朔间零行动了，他从一尊安谧的神像变成了行走凡间的圣人，将福泽给予祈祷者。逆先夏目想起了自己所担任的角色，在这幕戏中他应当成为朔间零最狂热而扭曲的信徒。性器缓缓插入体内的过程漫长而磨人，特别是对于刚经历过高潮的身体而言。酸胀酥麻的感觉从后穴传来，腰明明已经软成了一滩水，后穴的软肉却活力满满地贪婪吞吃着粗大的肉刃。  
已经射过一次的性器再次颤颤巍巍地立了起来，随着插入拔出的动作摇动。无法抑止的泪水模糊了他的视线，逆先夏目在迷糊中想，也许自己会就这样晕过去也说不定。朔间零的肉棒已经进入了他甬道的最深处，每一次抽动都带来烈火灼烧般的强烈快感。他挣扎着向前挪动，试图离开朔间零怀抱的桎梏；又被日日树涉温柔却无法抵抗的力度按了回去。接下来他上下两张嘴都被填得满满当当，仿佛是对这种逃离行为的惩罚。  
“真的已经…不行了……”  
逆先夏目用带着哭腔的软糯声音哀求着，含泪的眼眶湿润了视线，一切都蒙上了一层厚纱。刚刚与他接吻的日日树涉消失不见了，眼前的身影不停变幻，像是深海奏汰又像是斋宫宗。朔间零拨开他被汗打湿的刘海，露出少年光洁的额头，在上面印下一个吻。在失去意识前，  
他似乎听到遥远的地方传来声音：“我会给予你，你所求的一切。”  
按照剧本，他或许该说自己只求“圣约翰的头颅”。然而逆先夏目已经没有开口念出台词的力气了。  
你想要什么？他对自己复述了一遍问题。冥冥中一个面容模糊的身影出现在脑海，虽然看不清脸，可他就是知道那人手心的温度和笑起来嘴角的弧度。他是他心中那座永无岛的彼得潘，是已经逝去却仍然鲜活的小小幻影。  
我想要的是……  
*  
“你在看什么？”  
坐在一堆杂物中的青叶纺将手里的书举到他面前，笑着答道：“好像是五奇人之前的舞台剧场刊呢。我也去看了这场演出，不过记不太清了；刚刚还在想夏目君出演的是哪一个角色…”  
逆先夏目攥紧手里的书页，上面印着的几张熟悉面孔被扯得皱了起来。突如其来的回忆让旖旎的画面涌入脑海， 他希望青叶纺没有发现自己脸红了。不过这本只是普通的纪念场刊，从照片舞台上少年们认真的脸庞中，应该没人能看出背地里曾发生过的荒唐情事。  
青叶纺看着门在自己面前合上，才意识到自己似乎又惹夏目君生气了。可是主动提出要来帮忙收拾东西的是自己，对方也没有拒绝，为什么会突然不开心了呢？  
他低下头，捡起地上掉落的一张宝丽来相纸，这是刚刚从那本书里掉落出来的。相片上是一个人从锁骨到下颌部分的特写，尽管色调昏暗也能看出皮肤上斑驳的吻痕与齿印。深浅相间的发丝看起来有些熟悉，他应该在哪里见过。  
门把手发出被转动的声音，青叶纺鬼使神差地将相纸放进了口袋。也许等逆先夏目气消了之后，他可以问问他，是否认识照片上的这个人。  
END


End file.
